User blog:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten/KAK - Bastyt
Personality As Bethani, she was cheerful and seemingly content. However, beneath the surdace lurked feelings of guilt and depression, fueled from her "imperfection". Bethani's sole existence seemed to revolve around pleasing others, and when she learned of her destiny, she was relieved to not have to hold back anymore. As Bastyt, she is sarcastic and rude. She has little regard for human life, and shows no shame in flirting with her victims before slicing them to ribbons. Even in her new existance, depression follows her due to still only existing for others, and she longs to just have her own goals and be her own person. Biography Bethani Hills, a college student, was on vacation in Egypt, exploring on her own. Finding her way into one of the sacred pyramids, she found herself being lured by a mysterious woman's voice. Discovering a complicated, secret room filled with cat-like treasures, she went in a dream-like state. The woman identified herself as Bastet, one of the ancient gods worshipped by the Egyptians. She said the gods have fled to their own realm, safe from any more interference with or from human life. However, Bastet herself was aware of has grown bored after the time shift and wished to try something different for the new timeline, and she and other gods wish for conquest. Bethani was to be her champion. Her instructions were clear. With every life she took, their soul would ascend into Bastet's realm, wherever that may be. They would lose all individuality and be trained only to fight and kill. Bethani would continue to do this until she had built an army big enough to invade Earthrealm and Outworld, and the Gods would rule all existance. This would of course, take years, but Bethani was promised a spot beside the Gods in their rule if she followed their instructions. When Bethani woke up, she was in Outworld, in a different set of clothes. Bastet blessed her with a new identity,' Bastyt, '''and gave her the skill she needed to wield her scythe. With Bastet's instructions clear in her mind, Bastyt began her massacre. She set her eyes on the Mortal Kombat tournament after killing countless worthless civilians. She was instructed to get stronger warriors for Bastet's army, and the tourament was full of them. She disguised herself as a spectator and studied each of the kombatants. She brashly decided to take out Liu Kang first, and she may have suceeded if Raiden had not intervened. After that, Bastyt made it her goal to slay Raiden, knowing what a benefit his godly powers would do for the army. Bastyt waited in the shadows, still killing when she could. When she thought she was strong enough, she tried again to kill Raiden, but still no avail. Enraged at her failures, she went on a rampage, slaughtering everyone in her way, taking out so many civilians. It wasn't long before the likes of Shao Kahn noticed her power and captured her. Seeing this as an opportunity, she formed a shaky alliance with the emporer, taking quite a shine to Mileena. All in all, Bastyt hopes one day to slay both Raiden and Shao Kahn. She knows she's not strong enough right now but until then she stays in the shadows, carrying out Kahn's will and planning her vile deception. Abilities Among enhanced strength and speed, Bastyt has natural affinity with all felines, to the point of controling them and telepathic empathy. She has a few "pets" that follow her around, and she actually holds them in a higher regard than any human. Special Moves *'Nice Kitty''' - Bastyt calls one of her cats to jump across the screen and claw the opponent's face. **Enhanced form is called Pretty Kitty and the cat hangs on the opponent's face for a few seconds, stunning them and leaving them open for attack. *'Cosmic Ray' - She fires a ray of light from her scythe **Enhanced form is called Celestial Beam and is unblockable. *'Teleport - '''She disappears in a flurry of sparkles, and reappears from under the opponent, spear pointed upwards. **Enhanced form is called '''Glitter Kraze' and she stuns the opponent right before she teleports if they are close enough to her. *'Kitten Klaws - '''Bastyt jumps on top of the opponent and viciously claws their face. **Enhanced form in called '''Cat-Skratch Fever' and deals extra damage. *'Life of Horus - '''A flash of light slightly blinds the opponent (Note: The doesn't affect Kenshi) **The enhanced version is called '''Death of Osiris '''in which the flash is brighter and the opponent is stunned for longer. *'Kitten Heels - Bastyt kicks the opponent in the groin, causing damage and stunning them. **Enhanced version is called 'Stiletto '''and deals more damage. *'X-Ray Move - 'Walk Like an Egyptian - '''Bastyt hits the opponent in the face with the blunt end of her scythe, cracking their skull slightly. As they fall over, she catches their leg with her spear and shatters it. She then hits them in the face again while they're on the ground, cracking their skull further. Finishers Fatalities '''Purr-fect-' Bastyt whistles and summons a large amount of cats. The cats jump on and start to maul and devour the opponent until there is nothing left but bones and scattered hunks of flesh. 'In De Nile-' Bastyt uses her claws to gauge the opponent's eyes out, then digs her claws into their scalp and rips their head clean off. Others 'Babality - '''Baby Bastyt plays with a kitten until it scratches at her face, prompting her into a fit of tears. '''Friendship - '''She hands her opponent a newborn kitten, which they either cuddle or study it curiously. Ending '''Mortal Kombat (2011): 'After his death at Bastyt's hands, Shao Kahn's soul shifted to the realm of the Egyption Gods. After the demise of many other great warriors, Bastyt's army was finally complete. Overpowering even the Elder Gods, the unstoppable army took over all of creation. Once again, the Gods were worshipped, and Bastyt was there right beside them, acting as their Heavenly Enforcer. Quotes "You're not supposed to hit a lady...but then again, I'm no lady." - ''Bastyt to Raiden ''"I know what it's like to be a teacher's pet." - ''Bastyt to Liu Kang ''"You've got a lion's heart, kid. But you're still weak as a kitten!" - Bastyt to Liu Kang Trivia *Bastyt's relationship with Mileena is completely up to speculation. It is unlikely the two would ever like another being, but they have shown several instances of compassion towards one another, especially considering Mileena's young and naive state. *Her special move, Kitten Heels, is named after a relatively short style of high-heel shoes. The advanced form, Stiletto, is named after a heel that can be as tall as 10 inches. Category:Blog posts